


Anniversarius Horribilis

by phoenixnz



Series: The Chronicles of Martha and Jonathan [26]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: A plan to celebrate their anniversary goes horribly wrong





	Anniversarius Horribilis

**Author's Note:**

> From Insurgence

Last year’s anniversary had been bad enough, Martha thought as she started to make her way downstairs the day after her official wedding anniversary. That time, Clark had decided to take advantage of being alone in the house to invite a few friends over. A few friends had turned into a party where most of the entire Smallville High School population turned up and trashed the house. 

This year could top even that, she decided.

Jonathan had meant well. He’d prepared a picnic of fried chicken, probably trying to re-enact their very first date. If there was one thing she could say about her husband, he wasn’t like other men who tended to forget little details like what happened on their first date, or what their partner was wearing the day they’d met.

She knew why he’d gone all out to make it extra special this year. They’d been fighting a lot lately, mostly over her job with Lionel. She understood his hostility toward the Metropolis billionaire. She’d even sensed a few times that the Luthorcorp CEO was making moves toward her that were way inappropriate for a boss to his executive assistant. 

Things had been a little rocky for a while, especially after the argument over her father. She had hated laying down the law with her husband, but as stubborn as he could be, she could be just as stubborn. They had needed the money and she wasn’t too proud to refuse a cheque from her father just because of a fight Jonathan had had with him twenty years ago. 

Clark and Jonathan had clearly already been up doing their morning chores. She clutched the paper in her hand. It was her resignation from her job. After everything that had happened, everything she had discovered during the course of the night’s events, she wasn’t sure she could continue working for the man. Not if she wanted to protect Clark.

Lionel had asked her to go to the city with him, saying he had some important work he needed to get done. Upset at the fact that she’d had to blow off her anniversary for it, she had gone anyway. Lionel had had her lead him to an office which he’d told her was hers. That he was promoting her.

She didn’t have time to even discuss the promotion as someone had burst in, taking them both hostage. They had been forced to sit and watch as the team broke into the vault in Lionel’s office. 

As she’d been sitting there, afraid the men were going to shoot her, she couldn’t help thinking about the latest argument she’d had with Jonathan. Of course, it had been over her job and the fact she was blowing him off on their anniversary to work. The last words they’d exchanged had been angry. 

Then the men had managed to get into the vault and Martha had been alarmed to discover that not only did her boss have refined meteor rock but also a thick file on her son.   
It had turned out all right in the end, thanks to Clark, although not without a few heart-stopping moments. 

She couldn’t help thinking of what had happened after the police had burst in and she’d finally been reunited with Jonathan. The way he had looked at her, the love and the relief in his eyes when he’d seen she was okay, the unspoken apology for the way they had left things earlier that day. 

Everything they’d argued about for weeks didn’t matter anymore. Maybe the farm would still be in trouble financially, but for her it was more important to keep Clark safe. She had no idea what Lionel really knew about her son, or how much he had found out, but she was glad now that the files had been destroyed. Lord knew what the authorities would have done, or the people who had taken them hostage would have done with the information. 

When her husband found out what she’d learned that night, he decided a change of strategy was in order. If they had any chance of finding out exactly what Lionel had on Clark, they should play his game, he said. 

Martha still omitted to tell them one other thing she’d discovered. The octagonal disk belonging to the ship. She couldn’t really say why she had hidden that from Clark. After all, it was his. She told herself it was to protect him as she buried the disk in the tin of flour before going to bed that night. Deep down though, she knew it was out of fear. Fear that someday Clark would have to leave them. She wasn’t ready for that to happen just yet.


End file.
